Laila
"Your orders, Head Angel?" "By the will of Heaven... I'll purify... you?" Laila (ライラ）) is a half-angel who functions as Nanael's assistant. She was living on the terran world before the Head Angel found her. She was taken to Heaven and became an angel trainee under Nanael’s supervision (much to the despair of those around). Nanael, who went on a rampage, ordered Laila to clean the chaos on the terran world with the “Divine Punishment” using holy milk. Appearance Laila has the appearance of an angelic being, wearing a big red hat with a wing design on the front of it. She sports an artificial wing, called Nephilim's Plumage on the left side of her body, and has a white breast plate on her torso. She has a red skirt with white ends, and white boots with wing-like attachments on each ankle. Underneath her skirt, she wears oddly cut panties that are completely open at the back. Personality She appears to be very headstrong, and seems like she knows what she is doing and knows how to take responsibility. She wasn’t pushed around by Nanael’s whims because of her “my pace” nature (doing things at her own pace) and it actually appeared as if she was the one in control. At first sight she looks very cool-headed, but she makes so many mistakes that she might actually be very dumb. Abilities Laila uses a weapon called the Heavenly Rifle to spray holy milk, which she most likely uses at medium to long range. Because she’s not a true angel, Laila must wear the holy tool “Nephilim’s Plumage” to fly and use her skills. Using Nephilim's Plumage, she can stab and cut her foes, using it as close-range melee weapon. She is also able to do several Holy Poses. Parameters Bravery: 4 Popularity: 1 Resourcefulness: 1 Leadership: 1 Potential: 5 Experience: 1 Story Prologue (From her backcover) Nanael, the Archangel of Light. There was no one in Heaven who didn’t know that name. “Hey, Laila! Please massage the base of my wings gentler!” The one being made to massage the base of her wings was her, the apprentice angel Laila. Laila had recently joined the ranks of Heaven, and for better or for worse, had become a direct subordinate of Nanael’s. “This time, I’m giving you a special mission.” Though it was actually a mission the Head Angel had given to Nanael, such a thing didn’t bother her in the least. “On earth, the Marshland Witch has resurrected, and seems like her influence is expanding. You, go down to earth, and do something.” Those were quite sketchy instructions. Even if Laila’s mind became blank at times like these, since she gave the impression to have reacted to her words calmly, she was hard to deal with. “Just, there seems to be a problem with Heaven intervening on the ground much too overly~. I want you to purify it all successfu~lly around there and leave it in perfect condition.” Instructions that were complicated and unspecific. Although they were typical useless instructions from her superior, Laila’s mind simply went blank, and she only said “Yes” without arguing. “Well, because I prepared a sacred utensil for you, if you have this and fill it with Holy Milk… eh, uwaaaaa, wait, what are you doiiiing!!” Laila, who was supposed to be massaging the base of Nanael’s feathers, had plucked out all of her feathers before she realized. This apprentice half-angel was already giving her best even before departing. Sure enough, can Laila purify the ground with the sacred utensil? They won’t know that unless they fight. Trivia *She has trouble saying a whole sentence at a time (maybe because she forgets halfway, or she's too unsure of what to say), so she usually makes a pause before the end of her sentences, and ends them with a question. Worth noting, she does not do this in her appearance in the anime. *In the second Episode of the Vanquished Queens OVA she uses different rifle which resembles the Hyper Mega Cannon of the FAZZ from Gundam Sentinel in appearance and function. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Laila/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters